Les 10 commandements de Poudlard
by Couz's
Summary: 10 commandements, 10 histoires, 10 délires, 10 n'importe quoi. Voici la septième année de nos héros, dans une frivolité pas possible! Déconseillé aux gens trop sérieux! Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir! The couz’s, funny, absurd and crazy


**Titre : _LES 10 COMMANDEMENTS DE POUDLARD_**

**Author : Les Couz's (Thi-thi21 & Mlle Granger)**

**Disclaimer : Les Persos sont à JKR sinon l'intrigue est à nous ! eh ouais ! lol ! **

**Nous voilà, nous les cousines de choc, prêtes pour vous faire vivre une aventure extraordinairement, giga, carrément…loufoque ! Cette fic est notre première ensemble et nous éspérons qu'elle vous plaira ! Cela se passe en septième année, les chapitres sont divisés en commandement ! Allez lisez et reviewez pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**READ AND REVIEWEZ !**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 er Commandement_ : Gryffondor tu es, sur un Serpentard tu ne fantasmeras jamais

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle travaillait sur ce devoir de métamorphose, deux heures qu'elle essayait de remplir trois pages de parchemins! DEUX TERRIBLES HEURES! Hermione soupira une énième fois et s'écroula sur sa table de travail. Trouver les particularité de l'hélébore, voilà le travail donné par Rogue. Franchement, il nous avait donné ça sur un coup de colère, à quoi ça servait? La réponse était claire et net, à rien. Et dire qu'elle était censée être l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard, d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas trop eut le temps de se mettre à l'étude, les trois derniers mois avaient été éprouvant et la jeune fille n'avait pas eu une seule minute à consacrer au travail. La guerre avait occupé son esprit, une guerre qui était maintenant bien derrière elle. Elle se mit à y penser. Harry avait bien failli y rester, mais maintenant, il allait bien et savourait pleinement sa nouvelle vie, plus de menace de mort, plus de mage noir qui en veux après vous. Pfff...maintenant c'était les professeurs qui leur couraient après! Les ASPICS étaient dans même pas un mois et ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle s'y mettait. Re-soupir. La gryffondor inspira et expira, encore heureux que Malfoy n'était pas là. Parce-qu'ils étaient obligés de vivre ensemble étant donnés leur statut de préfets-en-chef. Le jeune homme l'avait d'ailleur passablement étonné, il avait pris leur parti durant la bataille et avait combattu à leur côtés. Hermione avait bien cru qu'il avait changé mais malheureusement pour elle, après ça il était redevenu le même Malefoy, odieux et méprisant. Néanmoins, il s'était enfermé dans son monde et ça la préfète l'avait bien remarqué, après tout, n'avait-il pas perdu tout dans cette guerre? Sa réputation, ses parents, sa fierté, tout, toute sa vie. Mais il restait Malefoy tout de même...

"Bon allez ma petite Hermione, tu vas faire ce travail et le rendre en ayant un Optimal! Allez courage!"

Sur ces pensées, la jeune fille reprit sa plume et se concentra sur son livre, "_Milles herbes et champignons magiques_" et commença à écrire. Elle n'entendit pas le tableau s'ouvrir et de ce fait ne vit pas son homologue traverser la porte de mauvaise humeur. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à elle, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas apperçue. Sa scéance de quidditch avait été très dure, les remarques incessantes de ses coéquipiers et la pluie qui n'arrangeait rien. Puis son mal de tête qui ne faisait qu'augmenter depuis ce matin. Draco s'affala sur le canapé et cela eut l'effet de faire sursauter la jeune fille. Elle remarqua alors que son homologue était déja de retour de son entraînement. Elle ne sut pas trop quoi faire ou dire, vu son état, mieux vallait ne pas le chercher et apparement il ne l'avait pas vu alors Hermione essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible et se remit dans sa lecture. Quant à Draco, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, il se leva pour aller dans la salel de bain et enleva au passage son t-shirt mouillé dévoilant son torse bien musclé. Et comme par hasard, ou pas vraiment, la préfète leva son regard à ce moment là. Elle fut totalement figée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Evidemment, elle savait que Draco était un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, Parvati et Lavande avaient fait un jour un classement, quelque chose de totalement idiot pour sa part, donc, elle savait que le garçon avait la côte mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était si...si...si sexy. Oui c'était le mot. Son torse ruisselant encore de sueur et des pectauraux de rêves, même la petite sainte nitouche de Poudlard qu'elle était pouvait bien aisément reconnaître le serpentard avait un corps à damner un saint tellement il était beau...

"Oh Merlin! Je suis en train de fantasmer sur Malefoy là! Reprend-toi Hermione, tu deviens folle, oui c'est ça, c'est le stress des examens qui te fait délirer! "

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le blond remarqua la jeune fille et put voir qu'elle évitait de regarder dans sa direction et faisant semblant de lire son livre. Il eut un léger sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle. Hermione entendit les pas du jeune homme et paniqua.

"Se concentrer sur le livre, se concentrer sur le livre! _Les hellébores (le genre Helleborus), ou ellébores, sont des plantes de la famille des RenonculacéesCe genre Helleborus regroupe les roses de Noël cultivées dans les jardins. Du grec heleïn : « faire mourir » et bora : « nourriture », c'est-à-dire plante vénéneuse ; ou de elleboros : ellébore, plante utilisée contre la démence._"

- Bonsoir Granger, oh, tu es encore sur ce devoir, Rogue nous l'a donné depuis maintenant 1 semaine, fit Draco en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face d'elle.

Sa voix fit frissonner la jeune fille, elle était sur qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle évitait son regard et lui il se plaçait bien devant lui, torse nu en plus. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose que de la manière d'exploiter ce torse si musclé et si beau..."_Les espèces sauvages que l'on peut rencontrer sont l'hellébore fétide (__Helleborus foetidus__ L.), encore appelée pied de Griffon, et l'hellébore vert (__Helleborus viridis__ L.)"_

- Tu sais, ça m'étonnes que tu n'ai pas fini ce travail, mais bon c'est vrai qu'il est un peu long, mais c'est assez bizarre venant de toi, même si tu es débordée, continua-t-il en prenant une voix plus chaude.

Il se leva et Hermione crut qu'il était parti et s'accorda un soupire de soulagement mais malheureusement pour elle, ou heureusement selon le point de vue, deux secondes après elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et un sursaut de surprise lui échappa.

- Détend-toi Granger, tu es trop tendu, murmura-t-il à son oreille provoquant des sensations étrange au niveau du ventre de la jeune fille.

Elle essayait courageusement de garder ses yeux rivés sur son livre et de ne pas se laisser séduire ansi. Mais plus elle lisait, plus son esprit était ailleurs...très très loin...

"_L'hellébore fétide est aussi appellé : pied de Griffon, rose de serpent, patte d'ours, mords-cheval, herbe printanière, favalau,.._Oui c'était un vrai serpent mais sur ce moment, elle ne serait pas contre une morsure..._Herbacée restant verte l'hiver et dégageant une odeur fétide. Plante vivace de 0,3 à 1 mètre à tige robuste, glabre. Feuilles toutes caulinaires, vert foncé, composées de 7 à 11 folioles (feuille pédalée) ; bractées ovales, vert pâle..._ Sa peau pâle contrastant avec ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses yeux gris, des yeux gris si intense... _Inflorescence__ en __cyme__ unipare hélicoïde, fleurs en clochettes nombreuses, de petite taille (20 mm), penchées (protection contre les intempéries), symétriques, de couleur verdâtre ou rougeâtre..._

La préfète sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et ses mains lui massant les épauless, doucement, sensuellement...

- Tu aimes Granger? demanda-t-il.

Hermione arrêta sa lecture et pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, son coeur s'accélérant dangereusement.

- Tu aimes? répéta-t-il encore.

Pour réponse la préfète poussa un gémissement. Cela fit sourire Draco qui mit ses lèvres sur sa nuque, emporté par une pulsion.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que s'était loin d'être désagréable, en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Qui aurait cru que Granger pouvait lui faire ce genre d'effet? De son côté, elle avait totalement laissé son livre et était très concentré sur les lèvres de Malefoy qui glissait le long de son cou. Des images d'elle et de Malefoy faisant des ébats amoureux dans leur salle commune lui vint à l'esprit et elle rougit fortement, surtout parce-que ça pouvait _réellement_ arriver. Puis prise par une soudaine conscience, elle réouvrit les yeux et poussa sans ménagement le jeune homme qui alla percuter violemment, l'étagère de livres, qui tangua avant de tomber sur lui. Hermione se figea d'horreur et ne put faire aucun mouvement. Elle venait de tuer son pire ennemi.

- Non non, il n'est pas mort! Oh merde! Maman, papa, Merlin, Viviane, aidez-moi, supplia-t-elle. Reste calme Hermione, ça va aller, ça va aller.

Elle prit un bon coup d'air et se dirigea vers le tas.

- Et comment je fais moi pour le sortir de là? paniqua-t-elle.

Elle mit une bonne minute avant de se rappeller qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle fit léviter l'étagère et dégagea le jeune homme. Elle prit son poul, il était vivant. Encore heureux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire? Il devait juste être assomé. Et à son réveil, il aurait le plaisir de constater un joli bleu sur son dos. "Il faut le soigner avant que ça ne s'aggrave", pensa-t-elle. "OH c'est pas vrai!" Elle se leva et alla chercher le nécessaire de soin dans la salle de bain. Elle prit le tube de pomade et vint se placer près du corps de son homologue. Rien que là, tout près de lui, même inconscient, il lui faisait des effets alors elle ne pensait même pas à quand elle devrait lui appliquer la crème.

- Allez Hermione, tu peux y arriver, s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle mit la crème verte sur sa main et l'étala sur le dos du jeune homme avec soin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait une peau très douce, elle continua son léger massage et eut des pensées pas très catholique en regardant un peu plus bas. Elle se ressaisit et après avoir appliqué sa crème elle le fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le coucha et constata à quel point il ressemblait à un ange lorsqu'il dormait. Il était d'une beauté aveuglante, s'en était bizarre qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué avant. D'un autre côté il ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche! Elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle soupira et sortit de la chambre. Elle ne vit pas alors qu'un sourire s'était formé sur les lèvres du serpentard endormi.

_- Mmmhh...Draco, je crois qu'on en devrait pas...pas ici, souffla-t-elle au garçon qui lui donnait des baisers langoureux depuis presque une demi-heure._

_- Le goût du risque, c'est plus excitant, susurra-t-il._

_- Mais..._

_- Shhhtt, dit-il en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, laisse toi faire._

_Hermione ne put résister longtemps et se laissa aller à la vague de plaisir qui montait en elle. Draco glissa sa main sous son chemisier. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir de l'école et il était vers une heure du matin par là. Leurs corps enlacés, faisait un effet surnaturel sur la jeune fille qui gémissait sous les caresses du blond. Ses lèvres étaient descendus jusqu'à sa nuque et sa main caressait chaque brin de sa peau avec douceur et ferveur. Elle était étonnement bien dans ses bras. Les caresses de son partenaires se faisant plus intense et plus intimes, il mit sa main dans sa jupe. Les deux adolescents, emportés par la passion, ommettèrent toatlement le fait qu'ils pouvaient être apperçu par n'importe qui. Ils firent l'amour avec fougue et criaient leurs prénoms respectifs. Ils s'abandonnèrent totalement et leur étreinte passionnés avait été riche en plaisir et émotions. Hermione était au bord de l'extase, elle allait y être, plus que quelques petits coup, un dernier effort et..._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Son coeur battant la chamade. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans son rêve tant elle sentait encore le souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Hermione se calma et tenta de respirer normalement mais les images lui revinrent et elle recommença à respirer difficilement. Elle regarda l'heure, 1:56. Ce rêve avait fait un considérable effet sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait rêvé de _ça_. Et pire, avec Malfoy, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Oh merlin, je viens de fantasmer sur mon pire ennemi! Je viens de perdre la tête! T'es tombé bien bas ma pauvre!

La gryffondor essaya de se rendormir mais impossible d'enlever cette image sa tête!

- Pitié Seigneur, Merlin, Allah, qui que vous soyez, laissez moi dormir! supplia-t-elle.

Elle se retourna dans tous les sens, et cela dura environ deux bonnes heures avant qu'elle ne rejoigne enfin les bras de Morphée. Dans la chambre voisine, un jeune homme venait de reprendre consience et avait fait étrangement le même genre de rêve.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Le premier chapitre est fini! Dite nous ce que vous en avez pensé! On attend avec impatience vos premières impressions! Pour plus de questions, vous n'avez qu'à mettre des reviews, nous y répondrons dans le prochain chapitre! allez, à plus plus! **

**Note: Nous avons publié cette fic sur nos deux compte respectifs, Thi-thi21 et mlle granger.**

**The couz's, funny, absurd and crazy,**


End file.
